Save Tonight
by Blackpetals4LP
Summary: It’s almost morning and they are both uncertain of what break of dawn will bring but he’s glad to have shared those moments with her. He is grateful that she’s by his side and he hopes that she’ll stay there forever.


The show and its characters are not mine but the story is. Please note the **M rating**. Enjoy.

**Save Tonight.**

She's been tossing and turning as gently as possible, she doesn't want to wake him up. She's knows he'll wake up at the slightest hint that she's not asleep and he'll stay awake with her until she falls asleep. But she needs him to sleep; it's the only time that she sees him completely restful and at peace. The past few months have been harder than any words could describe, for the both of them.

First it was the failure of his second book (lets not even get into what the critics wrote about him), then the pregnancy complications, then his movie was cancelled and as if to put the last nail in the coffin, the accident that forced her into bed rest happened. It's all affecting him, more than he lets on. She knows for sure that he's not made any attempt to pen another book- what inspiration would he get anyway from the thought of his fiancée's possible demise?

He's recently taken up a project in the garage, one that he's refused to tell her what it's about. He could be making black rockets for all she cares, she's just happy he's found something to take his mind off their dire situation.

They hardly talk about the pregnancy choosing instead to live as if a dark cloud is not hanging over them. It's unhealthy but it works for them, or so they think. Doctor's appointments are marked on every calendar and he has the local hospitals' ambulance and her doctor on speed dial. They haven't picked any names yet and he's glad he did the nursery earlier on; he doesn't think he would have been able to do it now, knowing what he knows.

He however, has proved to be the greatest pregnant dad (as cheesy as it sounds) ever. He's on top of her every craving and endures the mood swings when they rear their ugly head- all without any complaint. But she knows him and sees through the façade he puts up. He smiles but it no longer reaches his eyes. He'll laugh but she'll notice that it's hollow. He's always worrying about her but; he doesn't hover or smother her. He knows that she hates it when he does that. So he keeps his distance but at the same time, he keeps a hawk's eye on her.

Tonight is not any different than any of the past nights in the past few months. She'll lay awake tossing and turning long after he's given in to fighting of sleep. Constipation (which started soon after the morning sickness ended), the constant pressure in her lower back, the baby kicking and the ever-full bladder are at the bottom of a list of things that keep her awake. Fear, anxiety, worry are near the top but Lucas is _always_ at the top.

As softly as she can, she huffs and turns to lie on her back her head tilting to the night stand where the electronic clock flashes the time- it's ten past one in the morning. She turns her focus to her sleeping fiancée. He's lying on his side, his back facing away from her. She places a soft hand on his back and can feel the tense muscles underneath her palm. She's tempted to lean over and kiss the back of his neck but that would wake him plus the current position she's laying in is comfortable, she knows she should try to sleep before it becomes uncomfortable for her back and she has to shift again.

And just then, she feels the need to pee. Damn her bladder.

Their bedroom is dimly lit thanks to a street light right outside their bedroom window. It's an advantage at times like these when she doesn't need to switch on lights to make her way out of the room. She pushes her feet to the floor and pads out to the bathroom.

After emptying her bladder for the fifth time that night, she briefly contemplates heading to the living room to watch the stupid past midnight commercials about snuggies and spurious fitness products. But the last time she did that, Lucas scolded her. It's like he has a sensor that senses when she's been out of the bed for longer than 20 minutes.

So, she heads back to the bedroom, preparing to toss and turn until around 3 AM- that's usually when sleep comes to her. He exhales deeply when she sits on the bed. She's really tried to be quiet but when he stirs, she knows that she's woken him up.

He turns as she sits at the edge of the bed looking down at him. He stretches and then reaches to her and lays his hand on her thigh - with his eyes still closed. She shakes her head and smiles at his boyish antics. He looks so adorable with his closed eyes, dirty blonde matted hair and the sleepy half smile.

"Hi," his sleep-filled voice whispers to her.

She slides under the covers again and lies facing him. "Hi." She watches him as he struggles to open his eyes for a while. "Baby…" she whispers as she palms his cheek. "…go back to sleep." She says so softly hoping that he does.

His head shifts ever so slightly on his pillow and she's sure he's drifted off until he talks again. "Trouble sleeping?"

The hand on his cheek trails along his shoulder to his bicep before she tucks it underneath her pillow. "Had to pee."

He chuckles softly and scoots closer to her. He hooks his right arm over her waist to bring her closer to him. She moves to fill in the space between them and he leans in to place a tender kiss on her lips. The baby bump prevents them from being as close as he might want them to be so he drapes his right leg over her left one.

And then she feels it.

His arousal, pressing into her right thigh. It's nothing unusual but, having his erect member press into her, really puts her in an awkward position. Three months ago, she would have been on top of him in a second when that happened. That was before all the complications that put a premature stop to their sexual activities came about. Now, she lies still, hoping to ignore it away - just like she has been doing for a good number of nights.

Her throat dries up and she tenses. She doesn't want to draw his attention- she assumes he is unaware cos he sleeps on- unmoved. It will be awkward for him too, because there's nothing they can do about it. Well, not entirely but he wont allow her to do that.

On the many nights that she's laid awake beside him, she never fails to think that they might never experience the art of love making again- that is if she doesn't survive the birth. Her heart literally squeezes in her chest at that thought. They are supposed to be young, deep in love with a constant desire to be with each other but that's not the case.

Earlier in the pregnancy (before the complications) they'd talked about it and had agreed that they would continue to make love until she felt uncomfortable or their doctor advised against it. Unfortunately for them, that happened when she was only four and a half months pregnant. They however took the change of plans in their stride; after all, Peyton's health and the baby's welfare are more important.

She is beautiful, inside and out and has a great body that he completely adores. And even with the unsubtle changes, his urges to ravish her are as present as ever. So, he avoids being in the same room as her when she's changing or any lingering touches and their kisses are not as passionate as they both would want them to be. It would be just plain torture for him.

She's noticed all these and the late night hard ons and the distance he struggles to keep. She craves for him, a lot but she knows they can't do that. But just because she can't, doesn't mean he too can't. She's tried to make him understand her reasoning but he still stands his ground. '_If she can't, he too won't'._ His stubbornness infuriates her but she's stubborn too and somehow understands where he is coming from.

It's with that thought that she slides her left hand into the waistband of his boxers and in a swift motion, holds his hardened length in her hand. He gulps and is suddenly very, _very_ awake as his hand clutches at hers to stop whatever mission she is on.

"Pey…Peyton…" he gulps again and sucks in a breath. "Oh God…" he sighs when her hand manages to move in a circular motion although he is clutching tightly at it. He's not sure if he'll find his voice if he tries to speak. "Ba…babe…what…what are you doing?" he manages.

He can clearly make out the outline of her mischievous grin in the dim light as she leans into his ear and seductively whispers. "Helping you out."

For a moment, he gets lost in the sensation that's being evoked by her working on him. It's not a wonder that _just_ her husky voice has his eyeballs rolling back in their sockets. He's a man and he misses the healthy and very active sexual part of their relationship, of course he does. The seduction, the games, the foreplay, the feeling of being inside her, thrusting perfected strokes… striving to completely fill her…her moans…her gorgeous legs around him…her walls squeezing him…her coming…him coming… sheer utter bliss.

He spirals deeper and deeper into the world of pleasures he's missed so much until he feels his lower body thrusting into her hand.

When he (partially) comes around to his senses, his boxers are down and he can't fathom how she got them down so fast. His hard on is twitching in her hands and his whole body is humming from the awakened desire. His lower body thrusts into her hand again. (It's like it has suddenly acquired a mind of its own). "No…Peyt…we…no…I…we can't." he manages but her ministrations continue. He's never been able to get his sentences properly stringed when all the blood in his body pools around his groin.

He gathers every ounce of energy in his body and grabs both of her hands, locking them tightly against his chest. "Babe…I don't think so." He says breathily. He avoids her eyes because he's not sure if he'll be able to resist her well mastered pleading eyes.

"I want to." She insists while trying to get him to release her hands but he's holding steadfast. "Please," she tries again, teasing him by running her nose along the beating pulse in his neck. His tongue darts out to lick his lips and his mouth dries up when she nibbles at his earlobe.

"I don't wa-"

She doesn't let him finish that sentence. "If you don't let me, I won't talk to you for the next few days." She's frowning slightly and he's clearly heard the seriousness in her voice. Her _not_ so adorable mood swings find their way into the intimate moment but he can't help but smile. He knows she's dead serious.

Before he can formulate another thought, she humps into him. Her thigh brushes against him, causing him to growl. He's holding both her hands with both of his so he can't still her. He had clearly underestimated his girl even though he knew that she would get what she wanted; they both know he'll never have the will to deny her anything.

She maneuvers herself (which is hard due to the bump) to ensure that his length is in between her thighs. She continues to hump into him and soon the friction of her plaid bottoms on his sensitive length is painful enough to weaken his hold on her hands.

Without wasting any more time, her long fingers wrap around his very hardened length and delicately stroke him again. She leans in and kisses him. It's not a deep tongue kiss but she ensures that she leaves him wanting for more.

"Oh…" he sighs and lifts his head slightly, seeking her lips but she ducks him causing him to growl.

"What?" she whispers seductively while her hand continues to stroke him. He is well lubricated from his pre-cum making it easier for her to work him.

"Baby…" He gasps when she twists him and he looses any train of thought that he had.

She smirks at his weakening but strong willpower. She can tell that he is still slightly holding back and she's prepared with final ammunition. Her thumb circles the head of his member and she squeezes him. "Relax and…just enjoy it." She whispers, oh so seductively in his ear and swirls her tongue on his earlobe. He exhales sharply and lets out a low grunt that lets her know he's done in for. Whatever strength he had to stop things, has disintegrated.

"I love you." She smiles before kissing his cheek. He just nods vigorously with his eyes tightly closed. If he could, he would shout from the roof tops that he loves her too but right now, his mind has followed his blood downstairs.

It's not easy- going down on him with her seven month bump but she makes it work for him…cos she loves him. She's got him in her mouth, her tongue circling, stroking, sucking and doing magical wonders on his length. His hands are tangled in her hair and his thrusts and deep sighs encourage her on. The deep sighs turn into low groans and are mixed with disjointed words and obscenities. He'd told her previously that he's not responsible for any repugnant words when he's inside her (it doesn't matter where).

She runs her tongue over and over, from the base of his shaft all the way up to his very sensitive tip and then takes him fully into her mouth. His eyes feel like they've permanently rolled back in his head and he lets out involuntary groans. She's good at it and before long his breath is shallow and rapid and he can feel his heart beating in his ears. He's also got a thin film of sweat across his chest and forehead.

The bed sheets on both sides of his body are fisted tightly in his hands as her tongue continues to caress and attack his member. He can feel the buildup increasing; he's almost there. He lifts his head to look down at her and grunts breathily as he momentarily stops her, holding her head between his hands. "Babe…"

She's looking at him under her thick long eyelashes and he's missed that sexy look it, he almost explodes. She knows that he is almost there and he doesn't want her to swallow his stuff but she smiles and bites her bottom lip. She's come all the way and she's determined to finish what she started. Her deft fingers envelope him and she works him with increased speed and determination- from the base to the top while she holds his gaze, giving him her best sexy look.

And then she suddenly squeezes him.

His hips buck and jerk involuntarily as he lets out a deep groan that bounces off the walls of their bedroom. Her mouth is around him just in time for his release. She swallows it all like the pro she's not.

For a moment, he's lost to the world. He feels like he's floating like a leaf on a windless day. He had truly and honestly missed that feeling and is more than grateful that she unselfishly gave it to him. He knows that coming in her mouth is not her favorite thing to do and his heart swells at the things she's prepared to do for him.

"Oh, so amazing…thanks…baby…oh, good…" he mumbles in between deep breaths as he comes down from his high. She can only smile at his inability to think straight. He lies in a sweaty daze for a while, trying to get his breath to even out and get his bearings back. She pulls his boxers up for him and curls up beside him.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asks cheekily after laying in silence for a while.

He turns flush to her and palms her cheek with his right hand. "Thank you…so much. I…I don't know what to say." His words are so sincere that she tears up. She doesn't have the heart to tell him not to thank her and she wishes that they could do all the other stuff too but the risks are too high. He pulls her as close as he can and she buries her face into the crook of his neck.

A little bit later, she speaks up when she feels a somber mood setting in. "Don't get girly on me Scott." She jokes in an attempt to avoid any heartfelt tear jerking comments. She knows how his mind works, and knows that he's probably thinking that this may be one of the last times they get to do that or the fact that he can't give back to her.

He kisses the top of her head and smiles. He knows what she's doing and he's willing to play along. He doesn't want to spoil the blissful mood which in the past few months has been far and in between. "You are amazing, you know that?" he says as he strokes hair away from her face.

"Why?" she asks coyly as she looks up, her eyes gazing at him in a way that flutters his heart.

"Lots of things come to mind but what you just did… is top at the moment." She doesn't say anything. He smirks and shakes his head knowing that she's blushing. Of course she would, his girl has never been able to take a compliment.

"What?" she asks when he deeply sighs. It's a contented sigh but she wants to know what he's thinking.

"I just…I love you."

"That's not what you were thinking." He's looking down at her and she looks up into his eyes, seeing all the things that he is feeling for her. She's glad, because she's feeling the same things for him too.

"Yes it was." He leans down and kisses her forehead as if to stress his point.

"Was not."

"Was too."

She playfully hits his chest with the back of her hand. "You are impossible." She's silent for a few seconds and then she kisses his jaw. "…but I love you too."

They lay in silence, her snuggled as close as she can to his side and him running his hand along her left arm down to her side. However, the position becomes uncomfortable for her back and she lets out a disgruntled sound, shifting onto her back.

"You okay?" he asks in concern with his hand now laying on top her belly. He feels a slight kick that causes his lips to turn upwards and a flip in his heart. He'll never get used to that feeling of their baby kicking beneath his hand.

"Yeah, fine. It's just… my back hurts."

He's up in a swift movement, kneeling beside her on the bed. Her brows are raised as she follows his sudden movement. "What are you doing?"

"Come on," he commands playfully motioning for her to turn. "Lie on your side."

"What? Why?" she queries, as she lies unmoving on her back.

"Come on." He tries again but she doesn't move.

"Not until you tell me why."

He shuffles and straddles her with his arms supporting his weight on either side of her. He hovers over her and gently presses a little of his weight on her. He's pressing more into her lower body, avoiding her belly but he immediately feels her tense up and her hands start to push him off. He almost smirks when he looks down into her alarmed eyes. She starts to protest but he beats her to it. He leans down and huskily whispers in her ear. "Relax sweetheart…"

At that point Peyton is too shocked to say anything. Has he forgotten that they are not supposed to do this? She ignores the throbbing ache between her legs and the rush of blood in her ears, knowing that she has to keep her desires in check for the sake of their baby.

Before she decides on what action to take, he kisses the tip of her nose and her lips then in a swift motion, he moves back to kneeling beside her. "I just wanted to give you a massage."

She almost smacks him for working her up but she's too embarrassed to be annoyed at him for teasing her. "Oh."

He smiles at the blush that fills her cheeks. "Oh you," he says as she coyly covers her face with her hand but he pries the fingers away to gaze into her eyes. "Baby, you have such a dirty mind."

She huffs through her nose and turns to lie on her side. "Scott, don't make fun of me or you'll never reap the benefits of that mind again."

"Noted." He says in between open mouthed kisses on her shoulder up her neck to her temple. He stops however, as her words echo in his ears. "You know," he starts and Peyton turns her head to look at him. "You've made me a lot of promises and…" he closes his eyes and lets out a breath. "I...I sure hope you are planning on keeping all of them."

The tortured look in his eyes betrays the brave charade he's had going on for months. Her heart wrenches as she looks into the eyes of the man that she one day, hopes that she'll be able to call her husband.

How the night will proceed from now, depends solely on her answer. She could go down the sad road where she's sure they'll both end up in tears or a happy road. She goes for the latter.

"Ok, tell you what" her nose scrunches up in an adoringly way that he loves. "Since birth will be through c-section, we won't have to wait for the standard six weeks. Three weeks tops…for the surgical wound to heal."

"I wasn't talking about sex…" he protests but she eyes him disbelievingly. "Ok…I was," he admits and bows his head. "...but that's not all…by the way, I'll have you know that I'm not _so_ sex deprived…" She can hardly keep a straight face on his last two words. He is sex deprived alright, he just won't admit to it. "I have been patient…and I'll be…even if it's for another year." He says the last bit slowly as it dawns on him that this is the first time he has allowed himself to somewhat plan. It's nothing major but still, it's something about their future- after the baby comes.

The new development is not lost on her and her heart swells. She's really proud of him but she also wants to keep the banter going. With her elbows supporting her upper body, she leans up and pecks his lips. It's quite a task and he can see that so, he doesn't deepen the kiss even though he would love to.

That kiss is a silent promise that she'll keep her word. It's also a silent acknowledgment of how far he has come concerning the baby. "A year?" She asks smiling widely to tone down the innuendo; she doesn't want to get him all excited. "Uh…I don't think you'll be able to wait that long…" he starts to grumble in protest but she beats him to it "But…you know what? I can't either."

Smiling, he leans down and whispers against her lips. "Good to know." He chastely kisses her and leans back on his knees. "Now…can we get on to the massage before I fall asleep on my knees?"

"Don't boss me around mister." She playfully warns him but lays her head back on the pillow and shifts to allow him to access most of her back since she can't lie on her stomach.

He pushes her top up and his hands fall on her lower back, massaging it in deep circular motions. She smiles and sighs into her pillow as his hands massage along her back, up to her shoulders and then down again to her lower back. She encourages him on and points to him areas where she needs his hands more. He can feel her relaxing under his touch and that's enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Hey," her voice is muffled by her pillow but still clearly audible. "You know for a moment there, I was worried. I seriously thought you wanted to do it."

He bows his head in shame and guilt eats at his heart. Earlier, when he had her pressed under him, he'd momentarily seen her eyes darken the way that they always got when she desired him. And now he feels like the world's biggest tease. "I'm…so sorry Peyt." He whispers remorsefully.

"No." she shakes her head and shifts to lie on her back, facing him. "Don't apologize; at least I know you've still got it for me."

"Always have... and…always will and that's not changing anytime. I promise." He says without thinking twice. He's given her reasons to doubt him in the past but they are beyond that wasted part of their lives. He doesn't need to put a ring on her finger to prove that he'll love her till death (sigh) tears them apart.

"Yeah?" She asks seriously.

"Of course yes."

She looks unconvinced. His heart drops and he's shocked that she would think such of him. He prepares to convince her with a grand speech of how he's more than in love with her and how he always wants to be with her, when he sees a smile tugging at her lips.

She didn't need any convincing; she can feel it in her heart.

She smirks at the confused frown on his face. "Payback is a bitch Luke, even if it's not on the same level."

"Oh yeah?" he asks and she nods, still smirking. "Ok well, how about this." She's caught of guard when his hands hit a sensitive spot on her sides and she shrieks while squirming away from him. "Stop… Luke. Stop it." She manages in between her laughter that's now partially muffled by her pillow. She's laughing like he hasn't heard her laugh in months.

"Lucas Scott, stop that right now." She breathlessly pleads with him as she convulses under his hands.

"Or what?" he dares her but continues to tickle her.

She's laughing and squealing so hard and tears are trickling down the side of her face. "Please…Luke….please stop. I swear I'll pee …please stop."

He continues to tickle her and she shuffles to get out of his way, his hands igniting a fresh bout of laughter from her. They both get caught up in the moment until he notices that she's moved to the edge of the bed, one slight move and she'll roll of the bed.

His heart jumps to his throat and he grabs her shoulders to stop her from moving. He breaks into a thin sweat and his heart pounds in his chest thinking of what could have been. They have so many odds stacked against them that they don't need another, especially one that can be avoided.

That puts a stop to the playful mood.

He brings her closer to his chest and she wraps her arm around his waist. For a while, only the howling wind outside can be heard in the silence of the night. Peyton knows he is still awake by the way he's tightly holding her against him. She lifts her head and he looks down at her simultaneously, their eyes locking.

"You make me so happy Luke."

His blues lovingly gaze into her green one before he bows over, softly brushing his nose against hers. She palms his cheek and her hand moves upwards, sinking into his dirty blonde hair before she pulls him into a deep kiss. They break apart but he leans in again and kisses the tip of her nose. "You make me happy too babe," he says. "_So happy._" He stresses, earning a heartwarming smile from her.

Their bed sheets are tangled, it's almost morning and it's uncertain what the break of dawn will bring but he's glad to have shared those moments with her. He is grateful that she's by his side and he hopes that she'll stay there forever.

She turns with her back to his chest and he moves to cuddle her with his limbs wrapping around hers. His hand slips under her tank top to lie on her expanded belly and she smiles before she places hers on top of his.

"I love this night." He says dreamily after a while, causing her to laugh softly but it's something she can honestly attest to. She's happy with the way it turned out. She sends out a silent prayer to whoever is out there to grant them a similar one if not more.

"Me too." She whispers back as sleep starts to take over her body and she snuggles deeper into his chest.

They both drift off to sleep, cherishing the unexpected warmth, love and happiness borne by the night.

**Okay, first of, thank you so so much for reading. I apologize if my grammar was not up to par, English is my second language and I'm just writing for the love of LP. **

**Also, this was my first attempt (an M rated one to begin with!) to write anything on fanfiction so please be kind and leave reviews or any criticisms ;)**


End file.
